


Damaged By You

by BestiarysTheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically Teen Wolf, F/M, First Love, Lacrosse, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestiarysTheory/pseuds/BestiarysTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of the previous semester are over. The gang are entering a new school year. Everyone is trying to get their lives back on track. Liam Dunbar however is still having a hard time adjusting to his new abilities and embracing his werewolf status. Will an Anchor help? Or will it just be the death of him...[Liam/OC] Summary better inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or the characters except for mine.

Type: One-shot (For now)

Show: Teen Wolf

Pairings: Liam/OC, Scott/Kira, Stiles/Malia.

Summary: This takes place after all the events of Season 4. My vision of what's yet to come in the next season. The Benefactor (Meredith) is defeated, Kate has surrendered for now, everyone's happy and everything's back to normal…for a while.

…. ….

Damaged By You

Liam's stepdad pulled up at the school and Liam sighed as he stared out the window, watching all the high school kids sauntering into the school.

It was the first day back at school and a whole new semester. After everything that happened months back with the whole 'Who's the Benefactor' situation and all those creepy assassins coming after them with the dead pool list and not forget about the unusual comeback of Kate Argent.

During all of this, Liam had a pretty rough time adjusting through the whole werewolf change. He recently just opened up to the change by learning control and testing his new abilities. But what really worried him was how he was going to cope with everything…

I guess that's what his alpha and new friends are there for…

It was going to be a strange moment entering BHHS…

"Thanks," Liam muttered lowly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

He was immediately stopped by his dad.

"Are you okay son?" He asked.

"I'm fine,"

"You know. If you have something you need to tell someone, anything that's bothering you, you know I'm here for you right?" He assured him.

Liam nodded.

Liam knew how worried his stepdad was for him. With all these sudden changes happening in his life and all the weird things happening in Beacon Hills, he just wanted to make sure that his son was okay and safe.

"Yeah, I get it." He replied.

"Call me when you get out. Have a great day buddy." Mr. Dunbar said to him as he ruffled Liam's hair.

Liam sniggered lowly as he got out of the car and threw his backpack over his shoulders. He released a sigh.

"Here we go." He muttered to himself as he began walking up to the school.

When he entered through the school door, he was welcomed by the sounds of people chattering and loud voices echoing the school hallways.

Liam chuckled lowly as someone threw a paper airplane in the air…long story short, it was an epic fail. Everyone was suddenly so…jubilant.

Something was different here in BHHS. The energy was different. It was actually kind of scary.

Then if things couldn't get weirder, Liam had a sudden feeling like he was being watched by someone.

His thoughts were answered when he saw girls he passed by stopped and stared at him for a while. Staring at him in a way no girl has stared at him before.

"Look at him." One girl said to her friend.

"He's really cute."

"I thought he was cute but now he's just…wow."

He smiled nervously and started trotting over the locker as he spotted his best friend Mason standing by it and talking to a…guy?

"Dude," Liam said firmly. Mason spun around from talking to the really cute Lacrosse player and smiled at his friend.

"Hey what's up man?" Mason said. "I got dips on him." He whispered as he motioned to the lacrosse player.

"That's great but I really need to talk to you." Liam said.

"Yeah, man, shoot it." Mason said.

Liam gave him a look.

"Oh right." He replied in realization and turned his back informing the lacrosse dude they'll talk later.

"You know I was about to get his number." Mason said annoyed.

"Things have changed." He said.

"If you're talking about yourself, I think that ship sailed a long time ago." Mason half conjectured and half stated with an eye roll.

"I mean really changed like everyone's different."

"Yeah of course they would be I mean it's a new semester." Mason said.

"Am I hot?" Liam asked involuntarily.

Mason laughed.

"Whoa there… We may be best friends and I may be into the same sex but that doesn't justify that we're just…friends." Mason said. Liam stared at him for a long moment with his eyebrow raised.

"I like you but not like you, like you. You know what I mean?" Mason asked. "As in I'm not attracted to you in that way."

"No that's not it, it's just…people are staring."

"You're standing with a gay guy of course they would." Mason laughed and Liam rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't they stare man? You've changed even though I've been aching to know why!"

Liam still hasn't confronted Mason about his secret on being a werewolf and that supernatural creatures actually do exist and even though he really is aching to tell him he still needs to obey to Scott's Alpha orders.

"Look. You look fine…just keep your hair in that direction." Mason said as he extended his hands to fix Liam's hair.

During this process, Liam drifted his eyes to the northern direction where he caught the sun shining through the window at one unique spot…an unusual spot.

He wouldn't recall it as unusual but it was certainly something he hasn't seen before.

A girl…

The most beautiful girl stood before him –however cliché that must have sounded. He wouldn't call himself a charmer boy or anything, heck he wasn't even a chick magnet. But he certainly wasn't afraid to talk to a girl like most teens his age –doubtful.

He didn't know what He was feeling until when their eyes met. Her beautiful luscious amber eyes glistened as they met his sparkling blue eyes. Her orchid and warm vanilla scented smell drew into his nostrils. Her long silky golden creamy hair falling gracefully down her shoulders oh and let Liam not forget her smooth skin…wait what?

"Who the hell is that?" Liam hushed to Mason as he moved his gaze from her and adjusted his bag strap. Mason spun around following his gaze then turned back again.

"Oh her, yeah she's the new girl…" Mason said.

Liam stared back at the new girl who bit her nails lightly with her books in her right arm as she skimmed through her surroundings…she looked lost and she reeked of nervousness.

"I mean I know that but who is she?" Liam hissed.

"She moved down here from Santa Barbara a few months, I don't know why exactly but something about her mother finding a new job here."

It's funny how she was similar to when Liam moved here…

"Her name's Sierra Hastings."

Liam mentally tasted the name. Sierra Hastings. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like her. Again! Cliché!

Liam so wanted to get to know this girl but what will he say other than hi and a friend-zone goodbye?

"Oh god here she comes." Liam whispered as he tried hiding his gaze as the girl came closer.

"Yeah, you should go talk to her." Mason said. Liam glared at him as if he was an idiot and shook his head.

"No way,"

Sierra and Liam stared at each other slightly as she walked past them and moved their gaze away almost immediately.

Liam glared at him once more but this time it was stern and Mason gulped at the terrifying glare and he immediately stopped teasing him.

The bell for the next class went off…

"You know what. I think I hear my lacrosse player calling me." Mason said.

"You're weird." Liam said as they began walking to their next class together.

.… ….

Lunch

Liam was pulled out of his Biology class when the bell went off for Lunch period and rushed to the cafeteria knowing that the line there would be endlessly long.

After getting his meal, Liam began walking out of the school cafeteria to the outside eating lounge. The moment he walked out of doors, he caught the sight of Sierra walking vaguely fast. Liam furrowed his eyebrow slightly but ceased it when he saw her luscious golden locks lifting with the breeze…

"Liam!" He heard a voice call after him.

Liam realized who had awakened him from his trance and shifted his eyes to see Scott sitting by the further table with his arm around his girlfriend, motioning for him to come over.

It's weird to see Scott back to normal again, after defeating Kate –but sparing her mercy – stopping Peter from his evil plan on killing Scott in retaining his title as Alpha male –no shocker there – and Scott wasn't a Berserker anymore so you'd call it a win-win.

It was still a little strange to see him and everybody back to normal. He still couldn't fathom how they were all still alive.

And especially how Scott and Kira are together after Berserker Scott tried killing his own girlfriend but something triggered him not to as Kira said something to him…he guessed that was love.

Liam walked up to the gang and took a seat by the table with them.

"How are you man?" Scott asked his Beta with a dimpled smile. Kira smiled at him.

"Fine," Liam simply replied as he took a bite out of his French fry.

"We won't get into trouble." The gang heard a rough voice coming their way.

"I'm just saying that I don't want to be expelled for breaking into the janitor's closet. I have enough problems in my hands." Another voice reached their voice; it was also rough yet more feminine.

"We'll be fine Malia. You sound just like my dad right now." Stiles replied. You would be certain Malia rolled her eyes at the comment.

Stiles and Malia reached the gang and took their place by the seats,

"Hey guys!" Stiles said casually whilst a very frustrated Malia stabbed her fork into her burger.

"You guys okay?" Scott asked taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be? We're totally fine isn't it Malia?" Stiles asked his girlfriend who stabbed the fork harder into her cheeseburger then looked up at the gang with a forced smile.

"Yes. We're totally…" She stopped and dug harder in the burger. "Perfect." She finished it off.

"Malia's just angry we almost got caught in the janitor's closet." Stiles said with an eye roll.

"Almost?" questioned Malia. "We almost got galvanized by him when he saw us in there!" She argued.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Kira asked.

Malia and Stiles stared at each other before answering simultaneously.

"You don't wanna know,"

Liam laughed slightly and moved his gaze from the group to Sierra who was sat on the further table reading a novel. He watched as her fingers caressed the pages, her soft cheekbones increasing when she pulled out a smile. He watched as she flipped her shoulder length hair to the side.

"You should go talk to her." Liam heard Scott's voice awakening him from his trance yet again.

"What?" Liam asked obliviously.

"You should really walk up to her Liam." Scott said to him as his other friends were busy in their own little conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liam shook his head in denial. Scott sniggered.

"Trust me. I know." Scott said.

Liam slowly shifted his eyes back to the girl who was staring right back at him. She flashed a small smile at him as their eyes interlocked and he managed to return it with a crooked smile.

This is going to be interesting…


	2. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets the mystery girl in his Chemistry class...will that spark chemistry on its own?

fter their lunch break, Liam began rushing to my next class with Greenwood our Chemistry teacher. He is literally a pain to everyone. Thing is, if you're even so much as a nanosecond late he'd give you a detention for the rest of the week.

"Hey, Liam," Mason called out, stopping Liam from his journey to his next class.

"Uh…sorry dude, I gotta get to class." Liam dismissed.

"No, no. Wait." Mason gripped his wrist. Liam sighed. "Your new senior friend Scott told me to tell you he needed to talk to you after school."

"Okay, thanks." Liam smiled then spun around but was immediately stopped yet again by his friend.

"You know. I still need an explanation about all of this?" Mason questioned.

Liam frowned as he adjusted his backpack.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked. Liam did know what he meant by that because that's all Mason's been blabbering about ever since the change.

"Don't spout that gibberish to me Liam! You know what I'm talking about." Mason said. "How you miraculously changed overnight into something…different. And why this town suddenly became so strange."

"Trust me. There's a lot where that came from." Liam chuckled. Mason widened his eyes.

"You see! That's what I'm talking about." He groaned and released an unimpressed chuckle.

Liam thought for a moment. He had a right to know right? He had to watch lots of supernatural actions right before his eyes. The weird effects at the Bonfire, the Berserker incident, everything! But how was he going to explain it to him?

"Okay, look. I'll talk to you later." Liam told him as he backed away. "I promise." He said as he ran away. "I promise!" He called back.

… …

The moment Liam entered his classroom and slowly crept past the teacher –who was grading papers –trying not to get caught, however that plan failed in complete misery.

"Late again Mr. Dunbar," Mr. Greenwood said. Liam sighed in defeat. "That's strike four. One more and you're out!"

What sport was he talking about?

"Yes sir." He replied with slight sarcasm as he took his seat at the back of the class. He set his books on the desk and sat quietly, paging through his notebook filled with superman drawings. Yeah, lame! But he enjoyed that movie a lot.

There air was filled by the smell of orchids and the sound of feet approaching, with inclusive of ringing earring. Liam could also smell nervousness filling the room and it was really unpleasant. He groaned.

"Sorry I'm late. I wasn't too sure which class I was assigned to," a wonderful soft silvery voice ringed into Liam's ears. He looked up to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Another cliché!

"Ah, you must be Ms. Sierra Hastings, the transfer student, uh…just a little tip that this is your first and final warning about late coming." He whispered. Liam tapered his eyes.

"It's great to have you in this school. Seeing by your grades I know you'll be a great asset to the school." Mr. Greenwood welcomed her as he took the sheet she handed him. Liam's eyes furrowed. Sierra Hastings? She was in his Chemistry class?

"I guess I'll need to assign you to a Chemistry partner. Why don't you take a seat over by Leon over there, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He insisted as he motioned to me. It's Liam by the way! What? No! Of course I mind! I mind 100%! I can't have that!

She followed his gaze to Liam and there was a moment where their eyes met each other. Her beautiful amber eyes stared at his green-blue. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty. You know when you feel that certain spark of energy you feel when you meet someone, he felt just that.

She smiled sheepishly as she began walking to the desk. She took a seat as she laid her books on the desk. That was when he got to smell her scent properly. It was so beautiful and heavenly. He felt completely drawn to her.

He titled my head to see her staring at me slightly before moving her head away from me and onto her books. God! Liam wanted so badly to hear her voice again.

"Hey," He whispered lowly. She gave me a small smile but didn't answer. Damn it. "So you're new here?" Liam asked rhetorically. Stupid!

She nodded. This didn't just get awkward.

"Okay. You all should know the very little bit you know about Chemistry. But just to get your little brain cells in action. Chemistry is chiefly concerned with atoms and their interactions with other atoms for instants, chemical bonds formed between atoms to create chemical compounds." Greenwood began his lesson. "Chemical reactions usually involve the making or breaking of chemical bonds. So I want you all to use the tubes in front of you and try to separate the polyatomic ions…"

"Um…you should probably go first." Liam insisted as he handed her the tube. She gave me a small smile and she began her reaction. Liam sighed and focused on mine.

Okay. This is the area of expertise that Liam know very little of. Liam sucked at Chemistry with one hell of a passion from day one. Liam just stared at the test tube not knowing what the hell to do next.

"You should probably split the tubes to the opposite direction from the chemical glass." She said moving a lot of glass thingies and test tubes. "Then you've got your chemical reaction phosphate." She said in that wonderful voice of hers. Her eyes met mine soon after, her beautiful amber eyes meeting mine. Her cheeks flushed to a deep pink. "Um…"

"Thanks," Liam said sincerely. She gave him a small awkward smile back before going back to her work. "I'm Liam." He whispered as he extended his hands. She grinned widely.

"Sierra." She replied. Liam loved the name but was infatuated by it even more coming out of her lips. She released almost immediately.

"Time's at the essence people!" Mr. Greenwood exclaimed, clapping his hands together, ushering for them to finish.

"He's scary." Sierra murmured. Liam shook his head.

"Nah, I've met worse. It's probably just the old age," He answered.

She giggled.

He smiled a little at that wonderful sound. It sounded like jingle bells. Okay this cliché talk is getting outta hand.

"I think we have to establish the rules of this class and whoever has an opinion…" Greenwood warned as he stared knocked on their desk with his eyes fixed through his greasy glasses. "Should speak now,"

They nodded and when he left, Liam took it as a chance to continue the convo.

"So I hear you're a transfer from Santa Barbara?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah," She replied. "Glad I got away from there."

"Oh. So you didn't like it there?" Liam asked.

"Well…I wouldn't say that. There were just some bad memories there but..." She paused. "I did like it there because my friends and practically half of my life were there. That was until my mom got a job here." She sighed,

"And so you don't like it here?" Liam asked.

"No…" She replied as she stared down at her paper.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I'm sorry-"

"No. It's okay. I do like it here. It's just a little different transitioning from a different area. It's really hard to make friends you can trust again." She replied. Liam smiled.

"I thought the same thing," He told her. "But it gets better."

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Because…" He trailed off as he thought about how much his new friends cared about him but he still found it hard to trust them…except for Scott.

The dismissal bell echoed around the school and the class began scrumming through their bags and leaving the class.

Liam and Sierra spent the remainder of the day getting to know each other more, and Liam showed her around the school. Liam couldn't care less if everyone was staring at them because all he could focus on was the girl in front of him.

He enjoyed her company and it was also obvious Sierra did too. She was glad she at least made a friend in this experience.

It was Afterschool and Liam and Sierra were strolling out of the school whilst everyone else squirmed out impatiently.

"So we have Chemistry." Liam stated. Sierra smiled.

"You think we have Chemistry?" She questioned as she halted. Liam smiled as he stood in front of her and took a step forward.

"I know we do." He whispered with a crooked grin. She stared up at his beautiful greenish-bluish eyes. Totally unusual yet fascinating!

Liam immediately pulled up a paper and handed it to her.

"We have PE, AP English, Arabic and Math together." He laughed nervously. Sierra nodded and took a step back.

"Right," She replied. "Anyway, it was really great to at least find a friend in this school."

"I'm sure you'll find more. You're a natural get-along-with-kinda buddy!" He said. She laughed.

"For that I'm sure I'll be balling friends." She rolled her eyes. Liam chuckled then sighed as he stood awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey…uh…is it…uh okay if…you know-uh…uh..." He began nervously. She giggled as she pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled down a little then placed it through his shirt pocket.

"For any homework advice, which I'm pretty sure you'd ask for." She said. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"Nah, I do my homework…" He argued. She raised her eyebrow. "During summer holidays,"

She nodded.

"I figured that."

He smiled a little.

His grin fell when he realized he was about to do a bold move which could probably send him crumbling down to hell.

"I was wondering if you'd like to-" He began but was stopped when a car pulled up the school parking lot and she sighed. They both spun their heads at the Mercedes.

"Who's that?" Liam asked.

Then a man all dressed up in dark padded jeans and sneakers with a buttoned up shirt as he pulled his jacket off.

"My ride…" She replied.

She murmured a goodbye and sauntered over to the young man –probably a college student – and he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and threw an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on his temple as they walked over to the passenger seat and he opened the door for her.

Liam couldn't help the burning of anger flaring up him but he tried to contain it. But his blood was boiling and he was just about ready to shift.

The mysterious young man went back to the driver's side and unfurled the door but flashing a grin showcasing his straight rows of teeth at him then entering the car.

So much for asking for her number…

… …


	3. House Visit

Liam entered the animal clinic to see the entire gang had been gathered around the room with Deaton talking to them with his arms crossed. He stopped when he heard something he wasn't quite expecting to hear,

"I still think we should tell Liam about it." He heard Scott whispering, not realizing he had just entered the room.

"I agree with Scott. He has the right to know," Kira replied.

"What good is that gonna do? He has enough going for him since the turn and we can't stress the kid out then we already have." Stiles said as he stared at Scott. You could sense he was still a little edgy about Liam being Scott's beta.

"The dead pool list, the assassins, Berserkers? This is going to be hard for him to take in." Deaton said.

"Do have any idea where he is at the moment?" Stiles questioned Scott.

"I asked Mason to tell him to come over." Scott replied.

"He could be dead." Malia seethed out unobvious of how insensitive that sounded. Lydia glared at her in annoyance.

Their friendship was still…a little at their peak.

"Could you at least be optimistic about the situation?" Lydia asked bitterly.

"Lydia. It's okay." Stiles told her as he laid a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "It's a progress." He told her, and then turned his attention back on his girlfriend.

"Malia I told you this before. We should always be jolly about our friends being alive, even if they're torn to bits!" Stiles said. Malia stared at the ground. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that if they're after Liam then I think we should keep an eye on him or he'll be eaten up on his corps. He's only fifteen." Malia said.

Wait what?

They're after me?

The gang shifted their gaze at Scott who had been thinking this situation through.

"I think we'd need to get more information on the situation before jumping into any conclusions right?" Scott simply concluded, his alpha voice rising.

The group laughed and Liam took the conclusion as a sign to enter the room. When he did, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Liam!" Stiles laughed as if nothing had happened. He scratched the back of his head. "What's going on?"

"I got your message?" Liam told Scott. Scott plastered a weak smile.

"Yeah…actually we needed to talk to you about something." Scott told him. Liam entered the room fully and stood with the rest of them.

Stiles slammed a huge paper onto the desk – where a huge image of a human-looking person covered in a smoke mask and a question mark on it– faced the gang.

"That's the creature we're up against." Stiles stated.

"Wait. Didn't we just come from demolishing all those berserkers?" Liam asked.

"Yes and we have another enemy on our case. Keep up Liam!" Stiles retorted. Liam shrugged.

"How do we know for sure he's heading her to Beacon Hills?" Scott asked.

"He's in the Bestiary and I think we established by now that every supernatural creature we come across with here always widens up to be in it. You know, the Kanima? Nogitsune?" Lydia said.

"But we still have no idea what Parrish is yet right?" Kira asked.

"Jor- The deputy and I are still working on it." Lydia replied to her friend. Malia furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"I don't trust him." Malia said.

Everyone stared at her.

"He's a deputy?"

"And also a mysterious creature," Malia added. "Think about it. How does he come here out of the blue and doesn't know what the hell he is? I think that's suspicious if you tell me."

Lydia scoffed.

"That's because he doesn't know! How's that suspicious?" Lydia asked.

"No. I think Malia's right." Stiles came out. "Sure I like the dude but we have no understanding of his back story and we can't seem to figure out if he is a good cop/bad cop which influence of our distrust in him even more."

"We'll figure out what he is." Lydia replied in clear irritation at the assumptions being thrown out about the unknown deputy.

Scott and Stiles stared at each other in contemplation.

"I promise we'll figure it out. We've already established he's fire proof and incredible strength. We're almost there…just give us more time." Lydia assured her friends.

Scott sighed and nodded.

"Okay." He simply said. Stiles threw his hands up in the air as if he gave up but soon nodded his head understandingly.

"And what are you going to do about the Desert Wolf?" Deaton asked the group.

"That was kind of why we came to you…" He told him as he stare at Malia for a second before turning back to his boss. Deaton looked enlightened.

"We were wondering if you had any understanding on 'who' she is." Malia answered for Scott in anticipation. He shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry no." He replied apologetically and Malia groaned. "But I have an idea where Desert Wolves are usually found."

Everyone seemed anticipated.

"Don't tell me we'll find her in an actual Desert?" Stiles chuckled.

"Not particularly, but they're usually found in the coldest parts of the world.

"The Caribbean." Lydia stated.

The animal vet nodded.

"But in this case…I have no theories. I'm sorry." Deaton said.

The pack nodded.

They soon left the clinic and Liam began walking on his way home before being stopped by his alpha.

"Want a ride?" He asked as he extended a helmet to him. Liam looked up to see Kira talking to Lydia, yet taking glances at Scott.

"Aren't you going with Kira?" He asked.

Scott turned around to smile at his girlfriend then back at his beta.

"Nah," He shook his head. "Lydia invited her over so she'll be catching a ride with her."

Liam nodded and took the helmet.

He didn't want to be the reason why he's driving a wedge between Scott and his relationship with Kira…one awkward one that is.

He certainly didn't want to ruin anything, since he almost had a crush on his Kitsune of a girlfriend…almost.

"You okay buddy?" Scott asked.

Liam stared back at him.

"You seemed a little…off today. What's wrong?" Scott asked in concern for his fellow beta. Liam sighed.

"It's nothing."

Scott pulled out a smirk, and Liam realized then that he knew he was lying. I mean it was pretty obvious because he could sense his nervousness and his heart rate was rising.

"Is it about the whole new girl issue?" Scott asked.

Liam stared at him in bewilderment.

How did he know?

"What new girl?" Liam lied.

"Come on dude. You know you can tell me anything. I've been in the exact same shoes you're in. Heck! I still am." Scott said as they walked up the road with his bike.

Liam heaved in a breath.

"It's nothing. She's just a friend." Liam replied.

"What's her name?" Scott questioned, ignoring Liam's cover-up.

"Sierra," Liam said.

Scott smiled.

"Nice." He said. Liam chuckled. "But uh…Liam,"

Liam stared at him, hoping that this was the moment he could get the information he needed and who was after him. He deserved to know.

"Yeah?"

Scott smiled as he patted his back.

"I really hope you take care of yourself. I promised to look out for you and that's exactly what I'll do. Be careful with who interact with because they may not look as they seem. I care for you way too much to lose you to some dumbass Berserker." He stated with a chuckle.

Liam could sense the love and security vaporizing in his alpha's voice and he couldn't help but smile and nodded.

… …

It had been a three days since the meeting with the pack and they were all wary of their surroundings since they have a potential threat lurking around Beacon Hills.

It had also been three days since meeting Sierra and Liam couldn't have been happier…

That was until Afterschool hit on a bad note and he eat his thoughts up as he watched the girl he liked being taken away by a much older, handsome, man with a car of his own.

Damn was he unlucky in his fifteen –almost sixteen – years of his life.

First, he had to watch his parents get divorced –which triggered his I.E.D habits – he also had to being humiliated when he got kicked out of Davenford prep for demolishing his coaches car, he became a werewolf and now he's stuck being the apex predator and supernatural running out for him.

Now this!

For the past few days, he had avoided Sierra no matter what it took. Sure. He had classes with her almost every day but luckily, Sierra didn't seem to budge…

But she had noticed...

It was PE and Liam just came out of his locker room. When he reached the gym, he caught Sierra talking to a group of girls, he widened his eyes and tried scrambling away quickly but it was too late.

Sierra called his name and ran over to him and jumped in front of him.

"Hey!" She squealed as she laughed.

Liam stared at her getup and seemed incredibly beautiful in her brown BHHS tank top which wrapped tightly around her petite slender body, and her shorts that showcased a wonderfully long creamy legs that were shiny like pure gold.

He watched as she flipped her wavy golden hair to the side and he could honestly swear that he saw the sun shining upon her.

"Are you ignoring me? I've been trying to meet up with you all day!" She laughed as she nudged his stomach.

He sighed.

"Why do you care?" He growled under his breath as his face turned fierce and he walked past her.

Sierra stood there with confusion and hurt.

"Liam," She whispered with painful sadness which involuntarily sent a message for Liam to stop and his angry face ceased at her wistful voice.

He suspired his voice and cocked his head at her to see her profound disconsolate face as she took a patient trot over to him.

"Is it something I did wrong? I mean, it's like when my brother came to pick me-" She whispered.

Liam made a double-take at her and projected the words.

Her brother?

Huh...That explains so much.

"Wait. He's your brother?" Liam questioned. She nodded. "Oh."

"Look Liam." She said as she began tying her hair up into a messy bun.

"I don't know what you're going through at the moment, but you should know I'm here for you." She assured, now holding a hand on Liam's chest.

At that moment, Liam had sworn that his pulse picked up quickly and he heaved in a breath, sensing his werewolf form approaching.

"Are you okay?" Sierra asked as he stepped away from her.

The Sun, The Moon, The Truth...

The Sun, The Moon, The Truth...

He kept repeating the words in his heart and he seemed to have been visibly calming down but the energy was still there.

He couldn't explain it, it was like Sierra had been the one to trigger his heart rate like he was being electrocuted. It was weird actually...

"Uh...yeah. I am." He said distractedly and reached for his bag. "I-I think I should go."

"Oh." Sierra said worriedly and Liam turned around. "But before you do..."

He spun around slowly.

"I was wondering if...you'd like to hang out later on. You know, two friends having a chill out, probably rummaging through some books." Sierra chuckled.

Liam smiled a little.

He liked that...

Well beside the books part.

"Uh...I guess that'd be cool." He told her.

Sierra grinned widely and twirled her hands.

"Great. See you afterschool." She said shyly as she bit her lip lightly.

Liam nodded then watched her walk away and over to the volleyball court.

Liam exhaled a huge breath and then walked out of the gym and to the Lacrosse field.

He dropped his bags on the stand and collapsed on the bleachers and released a sigh.

Mason chuckled.

"Sierra?" He asked.

"Sierra." Liam confirmed.

"How about a quick game?" Mason asked. Liam smiled at his best friend.

"You think you can take me?" Liam questioned.

"Yeah, yeah," Mason nodded, confident of himself. "Of course I can. I can take you in any game."

Liam gave him a cheeky smirk.

Oh he was getting a game alright.

After Mason lost to Liam 15 to nothing, he called it and dropped the Lacrosse stick and stared at Liam with bewilderment as he stood goalie.

"What?" Liam asked as he pulled off his protective gear.

"When did you get so good? I mean seriously? I knew you were awesome but never this fucking sick!" Mason laughed.

Liam shrugged.

"I guess I'm just that good." He said. Mason laughed and shook his head.

Mason promised to to bring up the whole issue of Liam changing and that supernatural incident until he had been confronted upon. But that was freaking hard considering Liam's dramatic changes.

"So...Sierra asked me over to her house today." Liam began as he threw the ball at Mason and he threw it bag.

"I'm guessing you said yes?" Mason asked but it was more of a conclusion.

"I had to." Liam said. Mason nodded and murmured something. "What?"

"Nothing," Mason lied as he threw the ball at him. Liam caught it gracefully.

"It's just..." Mason started. "You've only known this chick over like two seconds and you're already after her pants."

Liam laughed. "I'm not."

"You so are. You're so smitten that it's literally a curse. You're cursed with love Liam." Mason recited jokingly.

"Oh shut up!" Liam exclaimed and Mason laughed.

Liam didn't believe in love...

... ...

"So what should I expect?" Liam asked as he and Sierra walked to her house which was only a few blocks away from her house.

"Well...I'll tell you what you won't expect. An annoying little sibling that is." She laughed. Liam smiled.

"Glad I don't have any of those." She added. Liam frowned.

"Didn't you say you had a brother?" Liam asked.

Sierra widened her eyes before laughing.

"Oh yeah...um. Jason's just my best friend but he's practically my brother since he lives with my grandmother and I." She said.

Huh...

So the douche bag wasn't actually the brother like it always is, it's like a brother since they're related adoptively but also the best friend since he's living with her and there's no relation to sleeping right next door to each other at all!

When they reached a crimson-yellow modern day setup home, with stain glass windows. The exterior reminded him of his home...just a little bit.

But hey! What do you expect? They lived a couple of blocks away from each other...

Wait! They lived a couple of blocks away from each other?

"Well this is it!"

Liam chuckled at this.

"What?" Sierra frowned.

"You're practically my neighbor." He laughed. She frowned.

"You live close by?" She asked. He nodded. "Well what do you know."

Liam smiled crookedly.

The smile must've had an effect on her because she involuntarily blushed scarlet.

"Um...yeah." She said as she began walking up to her home and he followed her step.

"Just quick heads up. My grandmother's a little...strange when she comes to meeting people and don't stare and try to look uncomfortable. It bugs the family." She said.

Why would he stare?

They entered the house and a beautiful honey, vanilla scent drew into Liam's nostrils.

I guess why she smells so good...

The sound of the piano playing reached their ears.

"Uh...I'll be back." Sierra told Liam.

He nodded and took a seat by the living room whilst she left to what looked like the piano room.

Liam stared at his surroundings to see portraits of people screaming, he noticed one picture being of a woman with bloodshot eyes screaming her lungs out.

Liam groaned as he covered his ears in agony as he heard the screeching of screams paralyzing his senses.

"Um...Liam?" He heard a sweet voice call for him.

It was as if the voices suddenly just disappeared as he lifted his head up to see Sierra standing by the door of the room and motioning for him to come over. He removed his hands from his ears and got up, walking over to her and into the room to see the back of a woman with a pixie hairdo and a cardigan worn around her.

"Grandma?"

Then the lady slowly spun around to see her granddaughter.

Liam got a better look at her and could see why he shouldn't stared.

She had a really gruesome scar, running across her left face, almost like...bear claw marks.

She released a warm smile.

"This is Liam." Sierra said shyly as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"Oh. You're the boy Sierra's been blubbering about." Her grandmother said as she got up and walked over to the group. She stared into Liam's eyes and grabbed hold of both his hands.

They stayed that way for about a minute before being broken apart by Sierra as she noticed how Liam tried his best not to be uncomfortable

"Grandma?"

The grandmother shifted her eyes from Liam's over to her granddaughter.

"Oh." She laughed as she removed his hands. "You're right. He's adorable honey."

Liam's cheeks flushed and he hid away from them. But nothing could compare to how embarrassed Sierra was feeling.

"Grandma?" She moaned and her grandmother giggled as she went back to her piano.

"So embarrassing. I'm sorry." Sierra whispered. Liam shook his head.

"It's okay."

"This is exactly why I don't want friends over. But she insisted." Sierra sighed.

"Sierra sweetheart? Why don't you get Liam and I some refreshments will you be such a doll?" Her grandmother ordered sweetly.

Sierra left the room and Liam took a seat by the couch across the room as he listened to her grandmother play the piano beautifully. It sounded like a lullaby.

"That's beautiful ma'am." He commented.

She curled up a smile.

"Thank you sweetie." She said. "Have you played piano before?"

"I'm not any good ma'am." Liam said.

"Well butter me up with jelly! You haven't even played one chord?" She asked as if it was absurd. Well it must have been...

"Never tried."

"Well today's your lucky day. Come up here." She waved him over. He tried to decline but she wouldn't take it so he got up and sat by her as she taught him how to play.

"I'm really glad you're here for Sierra. She hasn't brought any friends since we moved here, I tend to embarrass her I guess. Maybe." She told him. He smiled. "I guess, ever since her mother isn't around much. She hasn't opened up to anyone yet."

Huh...

Liam nodded.

"Grandma?" Sierra's voice reached the room. Liam spun his head to see her carrying a tray of freshly squeezed mango juice.

"Mango. Oh how delightful sweetheart. Set it on the coffee table please?" Her grandmother said, not bothering to stare back at her as she played around with piano.

Sierra obliged and motioned for Liam to follow her and he did but taking one quick peak at her grandmother who had been grinning like a freak.

"I'm really sorry about her." Sierra said in complete embarrassment as she held her head in her hands.

Liam smiled.

"It's okay really." He said.

"I just-"

"You don't have to say anything okay." Liam cut her off. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"You're really the first and probably the last friend to not have run out of this house the second you came in here." She giggled.

"At least I get to see you." He said cheesily. She rolled her eyes and began walking up the stairs.

He contemplated whether or not to follow her.

"Well come on we've got a Econ test tomorrow, remember!" She motioned.

He smiled and followed her trail.

... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Sierra and Liam or don't you? Who watched the #TeenWolfSeason5 trailer? It was epic right?! Comment and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos/Comment/Bookmark for update.


End file.
